Gian2994
https://www.roblox.com/users/83793255/profile He joined roblox on April of 2015, he is also a turkaboo and joined risk on this account in 2016 september but he joined on an unknown and forgotten account back in January 2016 and then he was apparently "Hacked" One of the MOST HATED risk players see info below HISTORY, GRIEF, AND HISTORY Our story with gian goes all the way back, He joined roblox on April of 2015, and joined risk on this account in 2016 september but he joined on an unknown and forgotten account back in January 2016 and then he was apparently "Hacked" some speculate that this account might be EducatedAwsome However no context or real information apart from him being friends with gian and his gian's brother account, Gian confirmed on June 28th 2019 that he has unfriended EducatedAwsome To prevent the theories from becoming more "ridiculous" as he said in one statement on riskord Since no real information has been given out on the unkown username's start date we will be rolling with September 2016 since gian has also not claimed responsibility nor confirmed EducatedAwsome as being affiliated with him, so it start's in early September 2016 one day gian saw on his brother's account that he had been accepted into a roblox nation-rp game group so gian checked it out and joined the group a few days later after being accepted into it gian was 12/13 at the time and his imagination was big so he played FC and kept getting his nation's voided for being a rip-off of a nation or having irl cities in the country, because of this he got mad and began trying to revive the Castlemore - Worthe Controversy and nearly got banished, he then began playing lots of historical and would frequently make dumb decisions but after he had his mistakes corrected and began researching 1900 Era's he was good to go and from that day on he was amazing, he had not participated in any sort of controversy or riot and was very nice to his peers and others but then 2018 came along and he joined the riskord, soon after that he begin to break his good sense of making humours jokes and began saying very racist and disgusting jokes an ex: would be when he made a joke on MItsuhito, Phibun and Amnity NSFW on the riskord look at riskord history below, and the time where he told a japan player "Get down on your knees and be my anime prostitute" anyways, he later on became a fan of FRPing and toxicity, he began frequently supporting sides in arguments, and calling people "Incompetent idiot" For taking too much land when they win a 2/1 Battle, Fastforward to December 2018 and tragedy occurs, a unknown tp sent gian a link of important documents gian thought it was time to strike and began sending 20+ People some of which include, emir731 Tu_rkaboo etc. most of whom blocked him some took the risk of reading the documents and a few risk copies were made but eventually shut down because non of the game makers where competent enough, luckily for gian he was unbanished by mitsuhito in July 2019 and some even welcomed him back, people asked him questions for some theories, he debunked myths about stuff that was centred around him during the duration of his banishment POST-JULY UNBANISHMENT HISTORY After he was unbanished he began playing risk like normal once again but this time only worse, He began frping and his Historical knowledge had some holes in it due to the amount of time of his banishment , however though his lack of knowledge drove him all the way back to late 2017 and he began doing the same basic things, As of September 9th 2019 Gian is regianing (Pun intended) his reputation from before and people began to tolerate him more as he knows more classic knowledge and is respected by his peers once again, He has also changed his avatar into a 1.0 Black suite and Black tophat, he has returned to the CCC gang GIAN'S RISKORD HISTORY Gian joined the riskord on 2018 March where he would often talk about controversies which had earned him the debate role, soon after Gian began to associate the word "WC" with Water Closet and began Harrasing people who do mistakes in game "Water Closet player, Please escape the water closet and get a Mindset" This had also made him popular among WC and it's Immigrants in Risk, later on the WC jokes turned into actual NSFW and it was posted onto #FurryNSFW and was pinned when Amnity demanded him to stop it only grew his anger, he began to often talk about life issues no one wanted to talk about and was really sad sometimes, he would be harassed and continuously be called a Clown he then decided to take revenge when one Trusted Participant had sent him a DM to be silent and not mention him with an attached risk top secrets, he sent the documents to as much people he could find and thus he began the 5th of December scandal fake copies of risk would be created days after 5th of December and when people would search up "Risk universalies" or simply just risk there would be thousands of copies and some of them had even 10 players on it, luckily for Amnity the creators of the game were incompetent or had no skill at all in making games so the games would be horrible and most would be shutdown. Soon later he was muted from the riskord by chat moderators by orders from Xenovox and others and at the same time Bundi, Xenovox and a few other administrators/senior administrators made a group chat with him to discuss his fate they said if he confessed who sent him the link they would free him with a warning and if he refused to cooperate he would be banished, he refused to cooperate and thus was banished.... until 7 months later He later rejoined and had many new rivals and new players who heard about him and old people who liked his return to risk... he would confess secrets and myths and theories with those who appreciated him. Nowadays, Most of his rivalries ended Due to inactivity of the conflict or being banished CONTROVERSY: Gian has gone through a lot of controversies some of the most notable ones are: Castlemore - Worthe Controversy Failed revival He began sending out fake information trying to cause a protest/riot he was warned by Xenovox to never do it again, later that day people began making memes of him on the discord and even crowned him "The clown of the year" https://ru3.fandom.com/wiki/2016_Castlemore_Riot (Important to note) Tryed to create a protest on the demotion of the experienced players and somnar back then the situation had calmed down by late September, gian got out of his way to participate and began shouting and spamming in game "RIOT! RIOT! ATTENTION EVERYONE DADDY SOMNAR IS HERE COME AND JOIN US" Soon later Johnsony threatened to banish him so he stopped. it's important to note that gian had little to do with this but it's probably where everyone began to hate on him likely due to the fact that he loves to get involved with controversy. The 2018 December the 5th scandal He was caught spreading some important game files and documents to some other riskord users thankfully it was put down and gian was banished. 2019 August 14th Demotion of insert He was convicted of being pro-Insert and images of him cussing out Elvir with vulgar language on the Riskord soon later he began receiving hate and threats thankfully for him it was confirmed that the images were photo shopped and manipulated. Lilprincess123 was behind this Category:Famous riskians Category:Controversy